


Getting Old.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward suffers an untimely and unfortunate injury at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old.

Edward screeched and screamed in pleasure as Harvey pressed him into the bed, folding him almost in half, his knees pressed to his shoulders, his cock rubbing against his own chest, he could feel the tension growing quickly inside him as Harvey forced himself deeper, panting heavily and moaning in time with his thrusts.  
“Harvey, I-I’m gunna c-“ the last word escaped as a scream, the heat inside him spilling over and falling from his body, “F-Fuck,” he screamed as his orgasm was pulled from him, his white liquid covering his chest, some making it as far as his own chin.  
Harvey moaned, eyes wide with ecstasy at the sight of his boyfriend’s explosion, watching the effect on his eyes, how they glowed as if lit with fire. He frowned a second later as the man’s expression changed.  
Edward felt the pleasure in him replaced immediately by a throng of pain, spreading in jabs through his back, “Ah, shit, ow, ow, Harvey,” he gasped out, his breath juddering with the sudden influx of pain.  
“E-Edward?” Harvey asked, stopping his movements, pulling away slightly.  
Edward’s back was on fire, sparks of pain running through him, “M-My back. G-Get off.”  
Harvey removed himself, panting slightly, watching as Edward uncurled himself, concern heavy in his eyes, “Are you ok?”  
Edward gave a tiny shake of his head, his arm slowly moving to his lower back, panting frantically as he looked over at Harvey. Harvey let out a juddered ‘Uh’ and approached him on the bed, pressing his own hand to the man’s lower back.  
“Can you move? Do you think you can sit up?”  
Edward nodded gently, and forced himself to move on the bed, his face screwed up in pain.  
“Don’t move too fast, Eddie,” Harvey whispered, assisting the man’s movement, “It’s ok.”  
Edward whimpered gently, the pain was starting the lessen just by sitting, Harvey helped him up on the bed, “Cross your legs,” he said softly, watching the man comply, ha sat himself behind him and ran his fingers gently down the man’s back, “Wow,” he moaned, “What the hell’s happened here?”  
“Your fault…” Edward said with a slight gasp, feeling Harvey begin to massage his skin, pressing slightly too hard, “Ow…”  
“There?” Harvey asked, pressing again oh the tightened spot.  
Edward nodded, moaning slightly as Harvey began pressing circles into his skin, “You… killed me a bit.”  
Harvey chuckled, “Your _orgasm_ killed you.”  
“Y-Yeah, but you made me do it,” Edward smirked, looking over his shoulder at the two-faced man.  
Harvey leaned in and placed a kiss on Edward’s shoulder, “I know.”  
“Couldn’t even m-move for a second.”  
“I know, I kinda fucked your brains out didn’t I?” Harvey said, massaging Edward’s back softly, “…You’re getting old, Ed.”  
Edward huffed indignantly, “I am _not_ old, I’m barely even middle-aged.”  
Harvey smirked, “You’re 43, last time I checked that was _past_ middle aged.”  
Edward frowned, “Well you’re 47 so shut up, you’re almost a pensioner.”  
Harvey smirked, chuckling gently and giving Edward another kiss, “You fucked an old man…”  
Edward giggled, reaching his hand behind himself and running a finger over Harvey’s length, “You didn’t go off though?”  
Harvey shook his head, “No.”  
“Well that’s not fair,” Edward said, turning on the bed, now that the pain in his back had lessened, “I can’t have that.”  
“What did you have in mind?” Harvey asked with a smile as Edward began to kiss him.  
“Something where you don’t put so much pressure on my back,” Edward said, stretching himself slightly to test his muscles; they did feel a lot better, but not ‘fixed’.  
Harvey hummed in thinking, running his hands over Edward’s warm flesh as they kissed, feeling the soft stick of cum and sweat on the man’s skin. “Maybe… from behind… that way, I can continue massaging your back.”  
“Sex and a massage at the same time?” Edward said, nodding gently, kissing between words, “Sounds… interesting…”


End file.
